1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and program for creating data with which a content and a document are synchronously displayed. The present invention also relates to a recording medium for the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-328516, when image data read from a recording medium is recorded on a DVD-R, metadata describing various pieces of information about the image data is recorded along with the image data. With the use of user image data, the metadata is updated by adding the number of access times, a display time, and the like. A value of the image data is calculated from the updated metadata and image data in a slideshow format is generated from the image data in a way that the reproduction time is extended as the value increases.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-235734, an apparatus for creating slide display data includes a reading device that reads a plurality of image data and comment information attached to each of the individual image data, and a data creating section that creates data in a record format in which the image data and the comment information attached to each of the image data are combined and displayed in a slide format.
“Blog Digest”, searched on Jun. 19, 2008, URL http://www.storyz.jp/bd/discloses a technology to create a slideshow based on uploaded images and the title of articles in blogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,603 is a prior art of music apparatuses in which a visual effect is imparted to lyrics displayed on a screen according to the progress of musical accompaniments.